Snake Vs Lucario
by Clouds Of Time
Summary: Carnal Roy Cambel decides to test a 'bizare machine' on Snake and it goes wrong. He finds himself in a new world and ends up being attacked by this mysterious blue dog. Who will win : Thank you Kailem my brother for giving me the names of the guns!


**- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****-**

**Crossover Fanfic**

**Lucario Vs. Snake**

**- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****- ****-**

—RING-RING—

"Snake, what just happened?"

Snake fixed his bandana back on his head. He glared at the inside of the box he was hiding in, frustrated beyond belief.

"That bizarre machine you decided to test on _me_ decided to bring me to another world!"

There was a silence over the other end of the codec. It was supposed to automatically bring him to the location of his next absurd mission. Of course they never thought of testing it out.

"Do you have any means of getting back?"

"Not that I can see of…"

He couldn't exactly see anything anyway except for pitch blackness. A small amount of light did seep inside the cardboard through the tiny slit which was originally meant to be used as a means of carrying it.

"Are you entirely sure you're just not in an unfamiliar location."

He scowled under his breath.

"Obviously it's an unfamiliar location!"

He sent a mental image through the codec of the outside surroundings. Once again silence Carnal Roy Cambel was silent.

"We will try and reverse the effects. For now hold on tight."

He rolled his eyes. Great, he's going to be stuck in this peculiar world till the Carnal and mechanics managed to reverse the effects of what appears to be some form of universal teleporting device. That should go very well.

"Okay Carnal, just hurry up."

"Will do."

The mental image in his mind of the Carnal went blank. Obviously he had hung up the codec. He sighed lightly, his back stiff growing stiff from being huddled in this blasted box for so long.

The darkness in front of him suddenly lifted and light poured into his vision. He blinked a few times to gather his thoughts, then glanced at his side. He jumped to his feet in shock when he found himself face to face with some form of _blue dog_.

The strange beast stared at him, then at the box. It quickly disposed of the cardboard cube over its shoulder, then glared back at Snake. He backed away slowly as he looked over the creature. He had never seen any like it.

It was mostly blue – with a white chest. It stood on two legs and was about his height. It paws that acted at hands were black and so were its legs from its foot to its knee. The rest remained blue with the exception of the black cross on its face and what seemed like four oddly shaped antennae. It had a single white spike on the black of each of its hands, more accurately referred to as hands.

It brought its two hands together, but kept a gap between them so they weren't touching. It then moved them behind it while a blue orb charged in between the gap, slowly growing it size. It thrust the orb towards Snake, forcing him to roll out the way or else he'd get hit.

He quickly slipped out the first gun he could lay his hands on – his shotgun P-11. He swung it around and pulled the trigger, but the bullet just flew through thin air. It was gone.

He stood up and looked around warily, but there was no sign of the creature. There was a faint rustling in a nearby bush and he wasted no time at all. He twirled around and shot where his senses identified the source of the noise. The suppressor absorbed the sound of the bang, so the only sound was a sharp growl, signifying to him he had successfully laid a blow.

He rolled to his nearest hiding place which was apparently a tree. He pushed his back against it and lowered himself to a squat. He closed his eyes briefly to allow his sense of hearing to reach its full effect. There was silence except for the soft trickling of water from what was most likely a stream and his heavy breathing which he attempted to silence.

There was the sound of air separating – as if something was cutting straight through it. He snapped his eyes open when he heard a sharp collision and the cracking of wood. He evaded the tree falling on him, just. He couldn't have been more thankful for his excellent training in the arts of evasion, and of course his CQC; Close Quarters Combat.

He lay still in the undergrowth he had rolled to. His octocamo took effect and adjusted to the exact shade of the ground. He blended in perfectly, so he made a small whole in the shrubbery to peer through. The creature was there, looking around cautiously. Its eyes were no longer a deep red, but more glistened a gold colour. It was on full alert, of course as the strike from his shotgun marked its chest.

He debated whether or not to shoot. He blocked the idea temporarily out of his mind when the creature's eyes rested on the place he was hiding. It couldn't see him, surely. His thoughts remained incorrect when it moved its closest hand so it was facing him. It glowed and Snake could see that another attack was coming his way but it allowed him no time to run.

A mass of blue energy was released from its hand. It seemed the same as what was in the blue orb, just in a different form. He smashed against the closest tree behind him. He thanked his brilliant armour for absorbing most of the damage, like it was supposed to. He shuffled over into the undergrowth. Okay, camouflage apparently doesn't work, so what now?

He crawled around the area, remaining hidden within the thick forest area. He eventually found himself at a small cliff which overlooked most part of the forest. He hid himself as well as possible, flat on his stomach and in between several bushes. His eyes scanned the area and eventually rested on a blurred figure, skipping from along the treetops.

He followed it until it stopped, balancing on the very top of the tree. He whipped out Dragunov, also known as his sniper. He fixed it accordingly in his two hands and peered through the scope. He got a clear vision of the creature, and found a blue energy emitting from its feet. It must have been sticking it to the tree, because upon a closer look he found its feet attached to the edge of the trunk.

He took aim of its head, meaning for a one hit kill. He rested his finger on the trigger and slowly pulled it back. A loud bang erupted from the large gun in his hand. Flocks of odd looking birds flew from the trees from miles around the area, obviously in fear of getting shot.

He looked through the scope again to see if he had laid a successful blow. A frown formed on his face when he found the creature in the same place, same position except for its outstretched hand gripped into a tight fist. It was glaring in his general direction, a snarl formed on its lips. It crushed whatever it had gripped in its hand as tiny grains fell through the gaps between his fingers. It was probably the bullet – or now the _crushed _bullet.

That creature was far from any normal creature he'd ever known. It was definitely a different world. It suddenly disappeared through the scope of the Dragunov. Snake blinked and pulled his sniper away to try and locate the creature. It was nowhere to be seen, and he knew that his location was evident now. He put his gun away and turned around, still flat on his stomach.

He found himself looking at a pair of black feet. He glanced up towards the owner of the feet and found himself looking at the creature – a _very angry_ version of the creature. A long staff which appeared to resemble a bone began to form in its hands. Snake scrambled to his feet, drawing his P-11 shotgun again and attempted to land a blow.

It failed at the bullet was knocked aside by the bone staff. An attack was directed at his feet which was swiftly evaded by a jump and a mid-air roll for cover. He hid behind a tree, which didn't survive much longer as it collapsed to the side revealing him in his squatting position. He tried his luck with his shotgun again, but like before the bullet was deflected with ease by the unnatural weapon.

A vertical blow was attempted by the staff which snake avoided with another roll. He scrambled to his feet to avoid a diagonal attack, and miraculously managed to get behind the creature. He drew his knife quickly and held it close to the creature's fur coated neck. It froze under instinct – it obviously wasn't stupid. Snake wondered if it understood English. It was highly unlikely, but he decided to try it anyway.

"Drop it." he growled, pulling the knife closer to its throat so that it actually slit some of the fur.

The creature obliged and the slender staff fell to the floor. Snake blinked in surprise, apparently it did understand. Upon making contact with the ground it disappeared, dissolving into the air. He wondered if it would be best to kill the creature.

"What do you want?"

He looked at the creature, it had just spoken. It didn't sound like a human voice, more out of this world, nearly robotic.

"You speak?" he asked in surprise.

The creature growled in most likely irritation. "Of course I speak! What kind of creature do you think I am?"

"You tell me." Snake muttered – unwisely.

"Lucario." the creature snapped and elbowed him in the stomach.

The blow was strong enough to penetrate through his armour. He coughed as he dropped his knife and flew back a small distance. He recovered quickly, due to his past experiences and training. He quickly made for cover, anything.

He settled himself behind a tree which was surrounded by shrubbery. His movements went unnoticed by the creature that was apparently a _Lucario_. He squatted into the bushes, quietly brushing away the leaves and branches which tickled his face.

He peered through the gap between two branches to find Lucario staring blankly at the spot he had landed in several moments ago. He pulled out his Scorpion, or more commonly known as his Automatic Gun or Assault Riffle, whichever works. He took aim and pulled the trigger, releasing a flurry of bullets in the direction of the unsuspecting creature.

Lucario's head snapped up towards the direction of the loud gun. The swift bullets struck a few blows before the blue creature gathered its bearing and jumped out of the way. Snake glanced over his shoulder, where he expected Lucario would be. Instead the retreating blurry figure was seen skipping from tree to tree.

Snake grimaced, watching the figure sceptically. His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp beeping that erupted in his mind.

—RING-RING—

"Snake, are you okay."

He growled quietly to himself.

"…Mmm, you could say that."

"Well…we got a reverse to the '_bizarre machine'_."

He rolled his eyes as the Carnal picked up on his air-quote.

"So…are you going to fix this or what?"

"Okay, just hold on a minute and we'll get you out of there."

The mental image he had of the Carnal disappeared – and he waited. Several minutes passed and Snake was becoming rather irritated. He drummed his fingers off the damp grass, his head resting on his fist in frustration. The surrounding terrain of greenery suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a distorted mix of colours.

In a few moments he found himself lying on the floor of HQ; also known as Headquarters. He looked up to find Carnal Roy Cambel staring down at him. He looked back up at him, an irritated expression plastered clearly across his face.

Snake scrambled to a stand and brushed himself down before looking the Carnal in the eye. "_Never_ test one of your '_bizarre machine's'_ out on me _ever_ again!"


End file.
